For You
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: WARNING: Slash and incest! Sam/Dean Wincest! OneShot Short-ish Set after the end of 'Metamorphosis' Dean knows Sam has given up his demon-induced powers for him. So he shows Sam that he forgives him. Impala!Sex!


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Supernatural.

_Pre-Note_: Sam/Dean established relationship!

"This is my choice."

A deadly silence stains the crisp night air as Sam grits his teeth together and stares at his reflection grimly. Dean is silent, knuckles relaxed on the steering wheel as he gazes over at his brother uneasily.

Dean doesn't think that this was Sam's choice. If Castiel hadn't tipped him off about Sam's powers and if he hadn't followed him into the warehouse and confronted Sam about what he had seen, Sam wouldn't be having a staring contest with the car window. He'd be out, saving more lives without Dean's help.

At least he said he would stop.

Dean heaves a deep sigh. Silences in the Impala are awkward. Either the sound of Dean humming, Sam sleeping, the two of them in discussion, or AC/DC blasting out of the stereo is always filling the car. Dean is tempted to reach for the radio.

But he feels a hand creep its way across the passenger seat to light grab his fist in a reconciling gesture. Dean stares at Sam's hand covering his own before he looks up and meets Sam's apologetic gaze. He sighs, wrapping his hand around Sam's finger as a response as he pulls the car over to a rumbling stop. A ray of moonlight is shining through the trees at the side of the road and lightly glistening at the Impala's windows. Dean turns in his seat and faces his brother.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam mumbles quietly into his collar.

"Sammy," Dean begins, unsure as to what to say, "God, Sammy, it's just… we can't let stuff like this get in between us all the time."

Sam nods quietly, "I'm sorry." He repeats.

Dean melts underneath Sam's sorrowful tone. He smiles faintly, "It just scared me. I don't… I don't want you going down a bad path. And you were… hiding it from me, and… god." He leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin underneath Sam's ear. Dean sighs and presses his face in Sam's shoulder.

"It wasn't my decision." Sam mumbles, his words slurring. Dean doesn't know if it's because Sam's close to letting loose tears again or if he's letting himself succumb to Dean's touch.

"We're done with that now, 'kay?" Dean dismisses, brushing his brother's hair back to press another short kiss to the back of his neck. The fingers furled around his palm tighten as Sam tugs on his arm lightly.

"C'mere." He asks softly.

Dean scoots closer. Sam shakes his head, beckoning Dean over to his seat. "_No_, I mean, _c'mere_." He pulls the older hunter onto his lap so Dean is straddling his thighs.

Dean smiles before he leans into an embrace with Sam, his palms firm on Sam's back. He litters more fluttery kisses on his shoulder in a gesture of forgiveness.

"I love you, y'know," Sam mumbles against his ear, his breath hot, "I did it for you."

"God, Sammy, you have to make a sexy moment sleazy." Dean reprimands playfully, grinning against the younger man's skin as he pulls back. "Only you could do such a fine job of that."

Sam rolls his eyes and grips Dean's shoulder hard enough to bruise. "Only you could stop a sexy moment to inform me of my sleazy moment."

Dean shrugs, capturing Sam's lips in a gentle kiss that pours out condonation and doesn't rush anything from their ginger embrace. But Sam doesn't want tenderness. His fingers roam to slip the first digits of his fingers underneath the waistband of Dean's pants, his tongue flickering into their kiss. Dean moans.

"Sammy, not sure I forgive you _that_ much yet." He teases with a smile against Sam's lips. Sam growls.

"I did this for you," Sam tells him, his voice husky and persuasive as his lips brush against Dean's skin, "Not for Azazel, not for any demons, not for Castiel, not even for me."

"Chick-flick…" Dan singsongs as he nibbles on Sam's earlobe.

Sam fists Dean's shirt aggressively, "Maybe I save a dozen more lives than we do together. But you're worth it."

"We're turning into love struck sixteen-year-old girls…"

"You _know_ you want to hear it." Sam pokes him in the shoulder accusingly with a beam. Dean shrugs.

"The sexy moment is out the window."

"Luckily," Sam says airily, licking a trail up his older brother's neck, "you have the horniness of a sixteen-year-old, so I don't think getting the sexy moment back will be much of a problem." He chuckles as he lightly fingers his manhood and Dean groans.

"Any moment n-now," Dean stutters, "a cop is gonna pull over and ask us why a sleek car like this o-one in fully working condition is resting on the side of the ro – _god, _Sam – road!"

"We… take him down."

Dean's eyes widen to the size of doorknobs, "This is a new side of you, Sammy," he mutters, "I like it."

Sam nips on Dean's neck and his jugular before he slides off his coat and kisses at his forehead fervently.

"Wh – who even said I forgave you?"

"Try and stop me."

"Oh, the hell with it," Dean hisses, reaching for the lever by the car seat to rapidly lower the back of it. Sam yelps in surprise, fingernails digging into his brother's elbow.

Their lips seek out each other within seconds, their tongues dancing and moans escaping from their throats. Dean unfastens Sam's belt with one hand, the other gripping roughly at Sam's mussed hair. They finally pull away from another due to lack of oxygen, but their fingers are still tight on each other's bodies. But Sam dives right back in, claming his lips for another time. Their mouths rub against each other like a slow, sensuous massage. Both of their hips buck hungrily, the denim of their jeans rubbing against each other like a prison to both of their erections.

It's not hard to get Sam breathless and panting. He claws at Dean's back as though he's trying to find leverage at the top of a cliff, his fingernails making red indentations on his skin. Dean doesn't even notice as he works on unbuttoning Sam's shirt and tossing their coats into the back of the car. Sam yanks Dean's shirt over his neck before attaching their mouths once again. Despite the rather chilly outdoors, inside the unheated car there are fires coming from both Winchesters.

"Dean… we, we should keep on driving…" Sam pants with his last ounce of coherency.

"I don't think you want to," Dean mumbles, teeth grazing Sam's flesh on his collarbone, "see, I can tell when you're lying when your lips move."

Sam laughs wryly, "Har har." He chokes out between groans.

"Oh, you can't take a joke, S-Sammy."

Sam smiles against Dean's chest, "I took you, didn't I?"

"Oh, shut up," the older man hisses with as he forcefully pushes Sam's shoulders onto the damp, sweat-soaked car seat and works on the buttons on his pants. Sam slides down Dean's in one smooth jerk. Sam's hand finds Dean's erection in one smooth motion, pumping his fist in a steady rhythm.

"Not gonna last much longer if you c-continue the way you a-are, _uh_, Sam!"

Dean thrusts repeatedly into his younger brother's fingers, moaning deep in his throat. His other hand worms its way out of Sam's locks and down onto his erection, reciprocating the movements inflicted on his own.

"Faster." Sam orders.

Dean slides down his brother's body, his fingers gripping his shivering thighs to hold down his writhing body. Sam's breathing quickens considerably as Dean wraps his lips around his manhood with a teasing lick. Sam bucks his hips into the welcoming warmth of Dean's, moaning with uncontrolled arousal.

"C-c-can never stay, _Dean_, mad at, oh – _fuck_, you for l-long!" Sam exclaims, one hand firm on Dean's shoulder and the other gripping his hair. Dean sucks harder, his tongue dancing around like a skilled dancer. He licks around Sam's privates extensively, wanting to taste every bit of him. Sam leads Dean's chin up to his mouth for another heated kiss, their lips bruised from frantic bites and swollen from fierce lip locks. They both thrust their hips onto each other, both of them finishing off within seconds of one another with satisfied sighs. Dean clings onto his brother's back, eyes half-lidded and his mouth parted on the younger hunter's hot skin. Sam embraces him back, limbs limp as his hands run down his spine feebly.

"God," Dean breathes, "I love making up with you."

_AN_: In two days, on October 14, I will officially turn seventeen :D Happy birthday to meee! :P


End file.
